The Darcy Triplets Origin
The Darcy Triplets Origin is the 3D animated adventure film featuring The Darcy Triplets. Aniimated by Reel F, the film is directed by Tony Cervone, from a screenplay and story by Cillian Darcy. It stars the voices of Luke Benward, Nick Robinson and Zoé De Grand Maison as the titular characters, Chloë Grace Moretz, Vincent Tong and Rebecca Shoichet as the main characters of the film, with Tara Strong, Richard Steven Horvitz, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, David Herman, Pamela Aldon, Remy Hii and Kevin Michael Richardson. It is both the first film and the first installment of The Darcy Triplets Storiverse. Plans for an animated film, The Darcy Triplets creator, Cillian Darcy announced that he would do a film about them while writing the film. He teamed up with Tony Cervone to make the film. Much of the cast were hired in March 2019 and the production began that same month.In June 2017, Darcy hired the animators to make the film, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the 2019 version of DC SuperHero Girls creator Lauren Faust, Invader Zim creator Jhonen Vasquez, Rocko's Modern Life creator Joe Murray, Ed, Edd n Eddy creator Danny Antonucci, the 2015 version of DC SuperHero Girls creative direct Aria Moffly, and Spongebob Squarepants late creator Stephen Hillenburg in his final creations before his death a year later. This film is dedicated to him. Synopsis Summary Prologue Bill and Emily Darcy, the owners of The Darcy Hotel and Bar, sits alone in their home on their bed. Emily gives birth to three babies, two boys and one girl. Bill's relatives separate an take them to live with them against Emily's wishes to keep them. Sixteen years later, a band called the Rebels, apparently with no singer, starts to play at a nightclub.Interspersed with the scenes of the band playing, singer Cillian Darcy calmly walks into the club through the back, barely making his cue for "Say Amen (Saturday Night)". At the end of the song, he kicks over one of the amps, destroying it for effect. After the performance, the other members of the Rebels, upset by his carelessness, kick him out of the band; Cillian's girlfriend Melody, who is also in the band, dumps him. Get Together The next day, Cillian starts school again. In geology, Cillian encounter Lorcan and Lilly when Principal Celestia, a principal from Canterlot High, fills in as a substitute teacher and introduces Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer as exchange students. Lorcan decided to invite them over to his house for a get together as friends as they accept his invite. Cillian, Lilly, Flash and Sunset arrived at Lorcan's house with his girlfriend Lucy Baine. They start watching "Monster Smash XVII". They cheers on Kage the Lizard King, their favorite villain. The announcer then asks Kage if the rumors of New Royale City exists.Kage denies its existence. Suddenly Dr. Viktor appears and grabs the microphone saying that New Royale City exists and has the map to find it. Suddenly several guards appear and started to beat him up but not before telling the people watching to go to his website so they can find the map. Cillian does so and is shocked that the city is actually exist. They're all decided to reassemble in a different location in the following morning. Adventure Begins Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly meet up with Flash and Sunset at a pizzeria where Cillian works. They are planning to find New Royale City. Sunset walks in while looking at the text from her former friends and and dismisses the claim of the existence of the city, Lilly rebutts Sunset's comment. Cillian breaks up the argument, claiming again that the city is real and that they will find it together. Lorcan was shocked that they will find their parents. Sunset, thinking the entire thing is pointless, points out that they can just ignore all of what Cillian is suggesting, and just "live their normal lives." However, Cillian points out that they are sitting in the pizza shop where he works, that Lorcan works in his second cousin's office, and that Lilly works as a maid", asking Sunset if she calls that "life." Sunset finally agrees to join the others, she points out that if they're going to do this, they are "going to need some supplies." Lorcan got that cover. At the store, Cast *Luke Benward as Cillian Darcy *Nick Robinson as Lorcan Darcy *Zoé De Grand Maison as Lilly Darcy *Chloë Grace Moretz as Lucy Baine *Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Remy Hii and Kevin Michael Richardson as Bradly Davis/Kage the Lizard King *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Viktor *Bryan Cranston as Bill Darcy *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Nicole Oliver a Princess Celestia and Principal Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim *Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Pamela Aldon as Melanie Darcy *David Herman as Alexander Darcy Senior and the Sheriff Production Development Writing Casting Release Marketing Distribution Home Media Transcript The Darcy Triplets Origin/Transcript Trivia Category:Animation Category:Crossover films Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Invader Zim Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:3D films Category:Adventure Category:LGBT-related films Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Monster Buster Club